Perseus, God of Storms
by Ashen Tears
Summary: What would happen if Percy accepted Zeus' offer of immortality in TLO? Find out! Plenty of Annabeth/Nico, plus Percy's rivalry with Triton...being a god is never easy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This story is kind of an alternate ending. It picks up from the throne room scene in The Last Olympian. Please review!**

Percy's POV

'PERCY JACKSON!' Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me – all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me the courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

'Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

'A great hero must be rewarded,' Poseidon said. 'Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?'

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

'The council agrees,' Zeus said. 'Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods.'

I hesitated. 'Any gift?'

Zeus nodded grimly. 'I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but Perseus Jackson – if you wish it, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time.'

I stared at him, stunned. 'Um…a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. 'A dim-witted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever.'

'Hmm,' Ares mused. 'That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea.'

'I approve as well,' Athena said.

The entire throne room was silent.

'Yes,' I said at last. 'I accept.'

Poseidon rose from his throne. 'The council has decided. Now, my son, I name you Perseus, god of storms.'

The room was filled with a dazzling blue-green light. My entire body felt like it was on fire. Then the light faded.

I looked down at myself. It was still me, just normal Percy Jackson. But inside…everything had changed. I could feel power buzzing inside me, filling me up, lifting me off my feet.

I looked down and gasped.

Without realizing it, I was hovering three meters above the ground.

Everyone in the crowd applauded.

'ALL HAIL PERSEUS!'

Slowly, I floated back to the ground, and was swarmed by all my friends. Thalia, Nico, Grover, and all the surviving campers.

'Silence!' Zeus shouted, although he didn't sound all that angry. Nevertheless, everyone was quiet.

'Perseus,' he addressed me, 'you may choose to build your palace anywhere on Olympus. We will have our best architects design it.'

I nodded, still dazed. I stumbled out of the throne room, the applause ringing in my ears.

**What do you think? Please review and let me know!**

**Of course, it's not going to be a cakewalk for this god, is it? There's problems with Annabeth, the rivalry with Triton…oh, there's plenty in store for Perseus, alright!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

**This is a bit of an angst-type chapter. I just used it to show how confused Annabeth is feeling about the whole situation, so…**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

The moment I heard the 'yes' come from Percy's mouth, I stormed out of the throne room, shaking. Didn't he realize how much I'd given up two years before, when I turned down the chance to become a Hunter of Artemis?

I sat on a bench in one of the palace gardens. Soon enough, I heard laughter and cheering from near the entrance.

_There's Percy and his new fan club again_, I thought, smirking to myself a bit. The smirk faded quickly; making wisecracks didn't make me feel better.

The voices were getting louder. They seemed to be coming towards me. _Gods help me._

'No, really, Grover, that's enough,' I heard Percy say. 'I mean it. Don't make me blast you!' _Show off._

I heard his footsteps on the grass as he jogged over. _Jerk. Why doesn't he fly so he can show off even more?_

'Hey, Annabeth,' he said. 'You okay?'

'Yeah,' I said, nearly choking on the word. 'Congratulations.'

'Are you sure?' he pressed. 'You seem a little…'

'No, no, I'm fine!' I said in a slightly hysterical voice at least an octave higher than my own. _Obviously I'm not fine. Jerk._

He hesitated. 'Well, okay then.' He went back to his friends.

As wrapped up in my misery as I was, I didn't notice somebody else sitting next to me until he put his hand on my shoulder.

'I know how you feel, Annabeth,' said Nico di Angelo.

'No you don't,' I said, wiping a tear from my cheek fiercely.

'I do,' he pursued. 'I'm no satyr, but I can feel that you're upset, angry and miserable about this whole mess, and you don't know what to feel.'

'So what?' I cried. 'How does that help me?'

'It doesn't,' he said gently. 'You're the only one who can help yourself, Annabeth, and sometimes…sometimes you just have to let go.'

I just broke down then. All my dreams, my hopes…gone with a single word.

**Really heating up now, isn't it? As you might have figured out, we're going to see some Annabeth/Nico later in the story ****. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

**This chapter isn't really important, but I just had to write something like this!**

'Hey, guys!' Thalia shouted above the cheering. 'I hear the Muses are having a rock concert in half an hour. You want to go?'

Everyone else began trailing towards the outdoor auditorium, but I hung back. In response to Grover's quizzical look, I said, 'I'll join you guys in a minute. There's just something I want to do.' He shrugged and clopped off after the others.

I took a deep breath. Being a son of Poseidon, I wasn't all that fond of heights. But I had to try this.

I walked over to the edge of Olympus and jumped off.

The feeling was unbelievable. The wind was whistling up into my face, so I could hardly keep my eyes open. But I kept my eyes riveted below me.

Suddenly, I broke through a layer of clouds and saw New York spread before me. It was beautiful. Most of it was green and yellow, with clusters of buildings that must have been towns or cities. Towards the east, the Atlantic Ocean gleamed turquoise in the morning light.

I closed my eyes and willed myself upwards. I felt my descent stop, and I suddenly began to shoot upwards at an unbelievable speed.

I laughed out loud. This was amazing!

Once I reached Olympus, I floated towards the auditorium. _I'd love to see their faces_, I thought, _when I float onstage._

**I know, I know, it's a pointless chapter. It's just a filler to give a taste of how it feels to be a god!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

**Again, kind of about how confused Annabeth feels about this whole mess…look, I'm going to stop putting comments like these. This isn't an adventure story! Anyways, please let me know what you think!**

Nico and I caught a taxi back to camp. We didn't talk much; I just leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes, absolutely miserable. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke to Nico shaking my shoulder. 'Annabeth, get up, we're there.' I shook off my exhaustion and followed Nico up Half-Blood Hill.

Seeing camp always took my breath away, but it seemed darker and gloomier now that Percy…

_Don't. Think. About. That. Jerk._

Chiron cantered towards us as we descended into the valley. 'Welcome back, Annabeth, Nico!' he called out. He slowed as he approached us. 'I've just heard from Olympus. Is it true?'

I looked straight at him. 'Yes. It's true.' I expected to see some pride in Chiron's eyes that his student was now a mighty god. But there was only deep sorrow there. _He's taught demigods for three millennia_, I reminded myself. _He probably knows how I feel._

I mumbled something about needing to practice rock climbing and ran off, leaving Chiron and Nico deep in conversation.

I walked into Cabin Six and sat on my bunk, cradling my head in my hands. The rest of my siblings were up on Mount Olympus, sucking up to Percy, so I was alone.

Why, why, _why_? Didn't he care about me? I'd given up so much, just so the two of us could be together. I'd given him my feelings in the palm of his hand. I'd told him everything. He'd been my closest friend. I'd _trusted_ him.

Then he'd closed his hand into a fist, and destroyed me.

**Yes, I know, there's too much ranting and angst from Annabeth. After one or two chapters, though, we're getting into Annabeth/Nico (I'll just call it Annico; I don't know if there's another term for that). What do you think? PLS Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

The concert was amazing. Mortal rock is nothing compared to the Olympian variety. And it was a great bonus to see Grover's and Thalia's faces when I dropped onstage between Calliope and Erato.

Afterwards, I was walking towards the palace when there was a burst of sea spray, and Poseidon appeared in front of me.

'Hello, Percy,' he said. 'Are you ready?'

'Ready?' I said. 'Ready for what?'

He ruffled my hair affectionately. 'To come to my palace, of course. Surely you didn't think that being a god is all fun and parties?'

I didn't answer, but he just chuckled and stretched out his hand. 'Come on.'

I didn't hesitate. I grasped his hand, and we were gone in a burst of fine mist.

An instant later, I was floating in the throne room of my father's palace. The walls were made of live coral (don't ask me how I knew it was live, I just…knew) with torches of Greek fire mounted in brackets. There was a dolphin hovering on either side of the thrones, like guards.

Then there were the thrones themselves…

They were also made of coral, but plated with celestial bronze and inlaid with crystals. The one on the left was slightly taller and wider; my father's.

And the other one was occupied.

Amphitrite, queen of the seas, was on the second throne. Wearing her signature green armor, she gazed at me scornfully before greeting my father.

'I trust the council meeting went well?' she asked.

'Oh, yes,' Poseidon said. 'Percy is –'

Before he could finish, the bronze doors at the other end of the room swung open. I saw the familiar figure of a merman with two tails.

'Well, look who's here,' said my immortal half-brother.

My hands curled into fists. 'Triton.'

He sneered at me. 'Perseus Jackson. So, you made it out alive. Not bad – for a mortal.'

I smirked. 'Not quite.'

Poseidon swam over and laid a hand on my shoulder. 'Percy has been made a god by the Olympian council.'

'Great,' Triton muttered. 'God of what? Seaweed?'

'Triton,' my father warned.

'Fine,' he said, turning towards the exit. 'But nothing good will come from trusting this so-called _hero_, father.' He swam out and the doors swung shut with and ominous boom.

Poseidon sighed, which sounded kind of weird under water. 'Percy, I accept that my son is not the easiest of gods to get along with. But you have to try, or…do you remember what the weather was like when my brother's lightning bolt went missing?'

I remembered, all right. The sky and sea clashing. Nature at war with itself.

'Okay,' I said. 'I'll try, but I can't promise anything…'

**Sorry, just had to write that chapter. I wanted Percy and Triton to bounce of each other for a bit. At some point I'll make them have a major magical duel, but that's much later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

I heard a knock at the cabin door, and wasn't all that surprised to see Nico standing outside. 'Do you want to come down to the arena?' he asked. 'I find that it helps clear my thoughts.'

'Sure.' I followed Nico down to the armory and picked out one of the practice swords, and then we went towards the arena.

Nico drew his Stygian iron sword and slashed at my waist. I countered and jabbed at his stomach, but he easily deflected.

'Some people,' I grunted, sidestepping Nico's lunge, 'get too full of themselves when they succeed. They think they can do anything.'

'Annabeth,' he said, parrying my strike, 'I respect your intelligence, but you don't have to throw me hints like that. I know who you're talking about.'

'Who else would I be talking about?' I said sarcastically.

'I don't know,' he joked. 'You've got bones to pick with quite a few gods, haven't you?'

Despite myself, I smiled. 'Fair enough. There was that whole thing with Hera…'

Nico lowered his sword. 'Annabeth, I don't want to sound like some sort of philosopher, but you just have to trust me on this. There's no point moping about what could have been. Don't gripe for your whole life; just move on.' With that, he spun around and left the arena.

_Move on._ Was it really that simple? Could I just _move on_ from the boy who had changed my life.

I didn't know. All I did know was that Nico was probably right. I can't keep whining.

Suddenly, I turned and ran out after Nico. 'Hey, Nico! Wait up!'

He turned as I came towards him. 'You're right,' I said, trying to catch my breath. 'I've decided. I'm through with Percy. I'm moving on.'

'To who?' he said softly. I could have sworn I caught a whisper of a smile on his face.

'I think you know,' I whispered.

**Aww, so sweet! I told you we'd have some Annico (or is it Nicobeth?). A little fluffy for my taste, but I've never really tried writing romance before. What do you think of it? Please leave a review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

"That wasn't in the job description" was a pretty cheesy phrase, but Percy felt that way.

When Zeus had offered him the chance to become a god, he'd imagined riding dolphins over wave crests, sinking ships with the flick of a finger. Not sitting in an office, sifting through paperwork.

Sure, the office was underwater, and his subordinates were Nereids, but Percy felt like he'd been cheated. Would Persephone or Triton be sitting at home typing up documents?

He sighed as he signed a form ordering a hurricane over the Gulf of Corinth. Apparently, the local traders had disfigured a statue of Amphitrite. Poseidon had been furious.

'Sink their ships,' he'd said. 'I don't care whose, I don't care how many. I won't stand for this!'

Not that he resented his father. Far from it. Gods were rarely allowed to spend time with their demigod children, but Poseidon had always been there when Percy needed him most.

The seashell on my desk vibrated gently. I put it to my ear. 'Hello?'

'Hello, sir,' came the smooth voice of my secretary, the Nereid Galene. 'Your father has requested you to join him for dinner.'

I sighed. 'Okay, Galene, I'll be down there in five minutes.' I placed the shell back on my desk. I signed the last form and swam down the hallway towards the throne room.

Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton were sitting on coral chairs around a bronze table. My father smiled at me as I entered, but Amphitrite just ignored me and Triton sneered.

I tried to ignore my half-brother, but my emotions were bubbling up inside me like a Coke bottle which has been shaken too hard.

A few Nereids floated in, serving us seaweed-wrapped salmon for starters. I picked at my food moodily.

'Is anything wrong, Percy?'

I shook my head, but I didn't meet his eyes. My emotions were in turmoil.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Can you guys please tell me what you want me to put at the end:**

**Percy becomes mortal again**

**Annabeth becomes a goddess**

**Annabeth joins the hunters**

**Or something else**

**Pls review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, you convinced me – I'll probably make Annabeth a goddess too. Thanks to Justin2112 – great idea! I'll be using a bit of that. But it's not the end result that's important; it's the middle. So, here goes nothing!**

Percy's POV

I tried to ignore Triton's jeers, concentrating on my food. It tasted fantastic, but there was a bitter taste on the tip of my tongue that no amount of smoked tuna could cure. If I had to hear Triton say _one more time_ how I was too narrow-minded to have beaten Kronos by anything other than sheer luck and that I wouldn't stand a chance against him, I would just draw Riptide and hack him to pieces, I don't care who might be in the room.

'Father,' I said, trying to take my mind off my half-brother, 'could I go and visit my old camp tomorrow? I'd like to see my friends.'

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. 'Well, Percy…actually, I had a small "field" mission, if you like, for you tomorrow.' I sighed and returned to my food.

When Triton scornfully informed me that I was too selfish to have helped out during the undersea battle during the Second Titan War, I lost it.

'Okay, Triton,' I growled. 'If you're so great, what did _you_ do? Turn this war around with both hands tied behind your back?'

Triton recoiled, looking hurt, but I knew he was just mocking me. 'Why, Percy? Isn't taking out two hundred monsters enough for you?'

Poseidon got a dangerous look on his face, but I ignored it. 'Triton, just because you're three thousand years older than me doesn't mean you have to act up about it!' I yelled. There was a deathly silence, but I continued my rant. 'If you're so great, prove it!'

Poseidon looked to get out of his seat, but Triton beat him to it. 'So be it.' He floated to one end of the room, and I went to the opposite wall.

Both Poseidon and Amphitrite were off their chairs now, but the duel began too quickly for them to do anything but watch.

I drew Riptide as Triton sent an ice-cold current rocketing towards me from the tip of his trident. I flipped to the side and thrust my sword out, channeling my energy through it, and managed to negate the attack. Without waiting for more small talk, I sent a beam of bright blue energy shooting at him, but he swam out of the way and the beam imploded against the wall.

Triton looked angry now. He raised his trident, and an orb of pure energy accumulated around the center point.

But Poseidon struck his own trident against the floor of the palace, causing tremors along the sea floor that would have probably caused a tsunami on Long Island. Triton and I were thrown back onto the walls. The section where my energy beam had hit actually collapsed.

'TRITON!' my father roared. 'PERCY! Stop this!'

We both looked at him, and he took a deep breath.

'I can't have the two of you fighting,' he said. 'Everything would go wrong.' He gazed at us hopefully. 'Can you please cooperate?'

I met his eyes, and I knew what I had to do. I had been a fool.

'I'm sorry, Father,' I said. 'I don't belong here.'

The currents gathered around me, and I shot out of the hole in the wall towards the surface.

_**Now**_** things are going to get really interesting. I got a good idea from Prison Half-Blood by pegasusdmac, but…I don't want to ruin the surprise. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, we'll be hitting the climax really soon. Just thought I'd tell you. And…enter Percabeth!**

Percy's POV

As I glided over the waves, I pulled out my phone and was about to try Annabeth's number when I saw that she had sent me a message. I opened it.

What emerged was a string of meaningless gibberish.

SGD BZLO GZR ADDM STQMDC HMSN Z OQHRNM. OKDZRD IDKO. A+1.

I racked my brain. Knowing Annabeth, this was some kind of coded message. But what was the code?

My eyes fell on the last three characters. A+1. Could the A stand for Alpha? As in, alphabet? So that would mean…replace every alphabet with the one after?

I started unscrambling the code, and when I'd got the answer, I nearly fell out of the sky.

THE CAMP HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A PRISON. PLEASE HELP.

'Oh, Styx,' I muttered, righting myself. 'This is not good at all.

'I have to get to camp. Now.'

Night had fallen by the time I glided past the camp boundaries and alighted near the Athena cabin.

But something was wrong. The windows were all barred and the door was triple-padlocked.

I grabbed one of the padlocks and concentrated. There was a faint humming noise, and the padlock began to glow bright blue. Brighter and brighter until…

There was a massive flash, and the padlock dissolved into sea water in my hands. Luckily there was no noise.

I did the same for the other two, and I was in.

I gasped.

The bunks, the laptops, the weapons, the schematics on the walls…everything was gone. Moonlight filtered in from the barred windows.

And on the floor were the Athena campers. Wearing ragged white tunics, they were asleep, caked in dirt.

I gently knocked my foot against one of the walls, and the campers stirred. One of them sat up. Annabeth. Her hair had been cut short, and the owl-shaped earrings which she usually wore were gone.

'Percy?' she whispered. 'Is that you?'

All traces of sleep vanished from the other campers. They all got up, and crowded around me.

'Whoa, guys, calm down,' I said. 'There's just something I'd like to say first.'

I cleared my throat and went on.

'I made my choice on Olympus without thinking. I've been lonely ever since. I realized that being a god is not always a gift, but a curse. So now I'm back, and I want to help you make a fight of it.'

As we went around to the other cabins, freeing the campers, Annabeth explained what had happened.

'As far as I can figure out, Zeus was too proud to admit that gods needed help from demigods,' she said. 'So, he decided to put us where we couldn't trouble them again.'

'That's insane!' I said, as I smashed the lock on the Demeter cabin. Thunder rumbled ominously.

'I might agree with you,' Annabeth said, 'but until tonight, there was nothing we could do about it. None of us dared fight Mr. D.'

I broke open the doors of the Apollo's cabin and dusted my hands off. 'We'll take everyone to the Poseidon cabin. First we plan.

'And then…we fight.'

**The rebellion has started! PLEASE R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
